


Fine Night for the Affair, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Fine Night for the Affair, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**A Fine Night for the Affair**

**by:** pung

**Character(s):** Leo, Jordan  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Jordan  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer(s):** All characters but Hannah are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
**Summary:** Follows "Conversations, Part 3"  


Saturday 2:34pm

 

In the summertime, Washington hums. Even in the midnight hours you can  hear it. It doesn't matter whether the political climate is edgy or calm, Washington hums.  It is the sound of power. It is the sound of electricity. It is the sound of the air  conditioners. Anyone with no business in the Capitol flees the heat. Those who are land-locked by  duty turn down the thermostat, and try to ignore the weather. But in early August, a large number of residents who had fled to cooler  climes returned with a vengeance, armed with buff-colored invitations to the British  Embassy Ball.

It was heralded as the social event of the season, and dress-makers,  florists, beauticians, hairdressers, and limo services were on everyone's speed dial. The Saturday of the event arrived with early morning thunder-showers,  and more than one Washington Matron was panicking about her hair and shoes. One resident  of the District was surprisingly calm. Her gown was hooked over the hall bannister,  hanging down over the foyer so it would not crush. Her dyed-to-match shoes stood by the  dressing table. Hannah's advice had been to wear them a while every day so they would  be comfortable that night. Over the past two weeks, Leo had gotten used to the sight of her  walking around the house in 2 inch pumps covered with plastic bags to keep them clean.

Jordan went into the closet, and pulled down a large box from the top  shelf. Inside it, packed in tissue, was the wrap she planned to wear. Walt had given it  to her on their first anniversary. It was of fine iridescent silk, with silver and gold  threads woven thru it.  He had put her around her shoulders before they left for  dinner, and said, "You look like a fairie princess." She shook it out now, thinking of another  life, of other hopes and dreams. She could think of Walter now without regret. Draping it  over the bedpost, she stepped into the tub, and took a long leisurely bath.  The phone by the tub rang, and she reached over and punched the  intercom button.

"Hello?" she called.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"You sound like you're in a box."

"I'm in the tub. You're on the speakerphone."

"I'd rather be in the tub with you."

She laughed,"Well, I know *you're* on a secure line!"

"I am. Listen, Jordan...something's come up..."

"If it's what I think it is, you can write me a check for an Ann Klein  gown and a pair of dyed-to-match pumps." she said with her heart in her throat.

"No, it's not *that*. It just that I had to schedule a meeting this  afternoon, and it's likely to run right up until we're all supposed to meet in the  Residence. I sent Margaret to the hotel for my tux-I was wondering if it would be alright if Toby Ziegler picked you up and brought you to The White House." "O.K. by me, if it's alright by Toby and Andi."

"Good. I'll have Toby call you with the time." She heard his chair  screech as he leaned back in it. "So, are you looking forward to this?"

"Oh, yes...It's been weeks and weeks since I've seen Lord John..."

"Shaddup....so, what flavor bubbles in the tub.?

"Gardenia...you could blow off your meetings and join me."

"I'll have to take a raincheck. See you at 6."

"Leo?"

"Hmm?

"Don't you keep Margaret there, she's got to have time to get ready!"

"I already sent her home. She's been climbing the walls, and it was  driving me batty."

"Good Boy."

"Oh...Oink-Oink."

"I have to go now, I'm getting pruney." She shut off the phone, and leaned back in the tub, trying to imagine  Leo in his tails...then imagined him being stripped of his tails. She laughed to  herself and dunked her head down into the tub.

 

5:15pm

She thought the afternoon would drag, but before she knew it, Hannah  was at her door with her bag of "hair thingies".

"Ouch!"

"Well, hold STILL! God, you're worse than Hester about this-and she's  only 3!"

"If you'd stop nailing pins into my head..."

"What? You want your coif to come undone half-way thru dinner?"

"How many pins are in there, anyway?"

"As many as needed...if you don't hold still, I'll switch to the staple  gun."

Finally pinned and sprayed, Jordan slipped into her gown. Hannah fussed  with the neckline, until she was satisfied, and then stepped back to enjoy the  affect. She smiled. "Oh, Jordie..." "It's amazing what a few thousand bucks of designer fabric can do for a  girl..."

"It's not the dress, Goofus-it's you."

Jordan looked at herself in the full length mirror and was silent.

"You look different these days." Hannah said.

"Well, the dress..."

"FUCK the dress. I'm talking about you-you look...I don't know-happy,  content-at peace. All of the above."

"Yes." Jordan said, putting in her earrings. She slipped into her shoes  and picked up her wrap.  "Let's continue this downstairs." she said.

"Got your bag?" Jordan waved the small silver clutch and carefully walked down the  stairs. "Kick the front of your dress!" Hannah said, following behind.

"*Yes* Mother..." Jordan said exasperated.

She walked into the kitchen and saw that Hannah had put out cheese and  crackers.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You're going to be on your feet for a few hours before they get around  to feeding you."

"This is right out of "Gone with the Wind".

"Shut up and eat."

They sat at the kitchen table, snacking and talking about  inconsequential things. Hannah told her about the outline she was working about for a book proposal,  when suddenly, she took her elbows off the table and laid her hands on the table top. "This table is really wobbly." she said.

Jordan tried not to blush thinking of the reason why. "Well, it's  old..." "Yeah but I was over here a few weeks ago and it was fine."

"Well, I kinda *leaned* on it a few days ago."

"Leaned on it? From the feel of it, you must have done a tap-dance on  it."

Finally, at a quarter to six, Hannah rose to leave. "It's pizza night at the O.K. Corral, and if I leave Jack alone too  long, it will be all over the walls." She took Jordan's hands in hers. "Play nice with the  Princess, and have a magical night."

"I will."

"Do you suppose anyone's ever slipped off in a corner somewhere during  these dos' and indulged in a little hankie-pankie?"

"No sex, please, we're British." Jordan replied, "Now get out of here!"

 

5:58pm

She looked at herself in the hall mirror, and knew that Hannah was  right. Maybe Leo's attentions had had an affect on her. Just lately, he was more  affectionate and considerate than he had been before. Although the words had not been  said, she felt his love for her more and more with each passing day. The door chime woke  her out of her daydream, and she collected her things and opened it. Toby stood at the  door, cell phone stuck to his ear.

"Ordering a pizza, Toby?" she laughed.

"No, Chinese. Wanna spring roll?" he said, "It's for you." She took the phone as he guided her down the stairs.

"Yes. Leo?"

"I have an unusual request."

"Too bad," She whispered, "You told me to wear panties, remember?"

"I'm sure Toby enjoyed hearing that." he said gruffly.

"Relax-he handed me the phone and move a discreet distance away-what do  you need?"

"Everyone's left the West Wing, and I can't get this damn bow tie tied  right. It keeps  going sideways."

"Need a little help there?"

"I do-could I have Toby drop you at the south door? Then we can walk up together."

"Sure."

"I'll see you in a few minutes, then."

She shut the cell phone, and handed it to Toby, who stood holding the  limo door open. Andi held out her hand, and helped her in.

"What a great dress!" she  said.

"You look pretty spiffy yourself" Jordan said, settling into the seat  beside her.

"That's a wonderful color for you."  

"I have Toby to thank for that. He gave me this pendant I'm  wearing, and I searched all over for a dress to match it."

"And then bought the matching earrings herself." Toby grumbled.

"Oh, Toby, don't be that way..."

"I would have liked to have gotten them for you...eventually." he  replied.

"I know-and there are a wealth of options still open for you-the  matching bracelet, the ring, the tongue stud..." Toby grinned at that, and Sarah reached out and put her gloved hand on  his knee. "Doesn't he look handsome..." she said affectionately. She turned to Jordan.  "What did Leo want?"

"Help with his bow tie."

"Sure...someone tried that line on me once." Andi leaned back and grinned. "Geez...this reminds me of Prom Night!"

6:15pm

His office door was open, and she stood there looking in at the  familiar site of Leo on the phone. He leaned on his desk with his back to her.

"Esterton can go pound salt.", he said into the phone. "He's going to have to grow up and realize that having the President in his corner is of more benefit to HIM than it is to US. If he thinks that he can hand the Chief Executive a bill for his  'allowing' him to appear at a Democratic fundraiser in HIS state,he is sadly mistaken."  The phone slammed down, and she watched as he sighed in frustration.

"Having a bad day?" she said finally. He got off the desk and turned to  face her. The look on his face as he looked her over made her blush.

"Well..." he said, "Don't you look...fine."

"You don't look too bad, yourself," she replied. Leo in tails was a sight to see. He walked toward her and held out his hands.  She took them, and laid a dainty kiss on his lips.

"Is that the best I can hope for?" he said. She started to fuss with his tie. "For now, yes. Anything more, and I'm  likely to want to help you *un*dress." A few moments later, she finished of the tie with  a tug. "Take a look at that."

He turned and looked in the mirror by the door. "It's perfect." he  said, "What is it with women that they can DO that?"

"It's in our DNA. Are we ready to go?"

He held out his elbow with a smile, and she took it.  They arrived at the residence, where the rest of the President's party were gathered, chatting in small groups. They were greeted warmly by the President and  First Lady, and stood talking for a moment before Charlie appeared at Leo's shoulder.

"Leo, this just arrived for you." Charlie held out a small envelope.

"From who, Charlie?"

"It came from the Embassy." Leo opened the envelope and put on his glasses.  The others watched him  as he read the note with a small grin on his face. He closed the note, and took off  his glasses.

"Thank you, Charlie." he said, starting to put the note in his vest pocket.

"What's that?" The President asked.

"Nothing important, Sir." Jed's hand reached out and snatched the note  from Leo. A pained expression passed over Leo's face. "Really, Sir-it's nothing of  interest."

"I'll be the judge of that." The President said as he began to read. He  smiled at the words, and began to read them aloud.

 

"Dear Gerald,     

 

As you are no doubt aware, tonight's festivities are a  celebration of the  cultural and commercial partnership that exists between your upstart nation and it's Mother Country. That being said, it behooves your host to have among the guests, individuals who represent your great state of Michigan. Although my position  requires that I associate with one particular individual of dubious character, I wished to assure  you that it is simply a matter of Noblese Oblige.  I may be unable to challenge the  guest list, but it is certainly within my power to see that said gentleman is seated at  the British equivalent of the "kiddie table".

Please convey to the lovely Ms. Kendall my eagerness to dance with her  again.                                                   Sincerely,                                                      

J."

"How sweet..." Abby said, as Jed handed the note back to Leo.

"He's still calling me Gerald." Leo mumbled.

"Come on, Leo-that's his private little joke.  I think he is  demonstrating his feelings of friendship..."

"Whatever..."

The President grinned. "I think he is trying to set your mind at ease.  He probably figures you're going to have your hands full protecting yourself from  *another* one of the guests." "Jed, Don't start." Abby whispered.

Leo looked puzzled. "Sir?" 

"You didn't, by any chance neglect to read the *entire* list of  tonight's guests, did you?  An old friend will be in attendance."

"Who?" Jordan asked.

"Someone upon whom Leo left a rather heady impression when he met them  at a small White House dinner last year."

Leo turned pale. "No..."

"Now listed among the ladies in waiting to Princess Anne..."

"Sir..."

"Yes, Leo. None other than Lady Olivia Dunston-Hughes."

"I feel a migraine coming on." Leo said, shaking his head.

"I'm lost..." Jordan said.

"Stay there-I'd be glad to join you." Leo sighed.

The President turned to Jordan. "I don't suppose I have to tell you the  power that "Mojo man" here has over women. The lady in question was a guest at a small  dinner at the Residence last year. She was in the States visiting her daughter, and  Lord John asked that she be invited to dinner at the White House. We were a man short and Leo was nice enough to step in and even up the party."

"He got more than he bargained for." Abbey said grinning.

"That's putting it mildly." Leo said.

"What happened?"

"Lady Dunston-Hughes, a recent widow, was quite *taken* with Leo...in  fact, I was afraid she was going to throw him across the dinner table and cement British/American Relations in the middle of the salad course."

"Oh,my...."

"Don't worry, Leo-she's not likely to get out of hand tonight. She has  official duties with the Princess, and I'm sure her brother will keep her in line as  well."

"Her brother?", Jordan asked.

"Lord John Marbury ."

"Oh, *MY*!" Jordan laughed.

"That whole family is out to get me in one way or another."  Charlie appeared again at the President's shoulder.

"Sir," he said, "The  motorcade is ready."

"Thank you, Charlie. Come, friends, let us away. Gerald-Jordan, you're  riding with us."

The party began to move toward the residence entrance. Leo put his arm  around Jordan and leaned in to whisper.

"Stick with me like a Siamese twin tonight." he said.

"Don't worry," she whispered back, "nobody's gettin' between my and *my* guy."

**The Next Story in the Series:** "Noblese Oblige" 


End file.
